Angel Playing in the rain
by Togetic
Summary: A oneshot involving an OC of mine. Kyouxoc Very cute in my opinion. No lemon, but almost.


**Angel Playing in the Rain**

_I always disliked the rain. I felt sick and tired; I never had the energy to do anything._

"Damn, it's raining again," Kyou said as he walked down the stairs.

_I would trudge through the day until the end of school when I got home, when I would lie down and sleep for the rest of the day. It was a routine thing for me. _

"It's going to clear up later today, Kyon. Please keep your complaining to a minimum," Shigure said while reading the paper.

_I never thought anything about it. It just happened. _

"I'm sorry you feel bad, Kyou-kun. Hopefully, the rain will stop soon," Tohru piped happily, placing breakfast on the table.

_It was what I expected when it got cloudy. It was sad in a way, but it didn't matter to me. _

"Get over it, stupid cat. It's just rain. You act like you hate it or something," Yuki said angrily. "Shut up, damn rat! I don't hate the fucking rain!" Kyou yelled.

_How… could I… when it made you so happy? _

_

* * *

_

The three walked home casually after school. Their usual route was crowded, so they took a different way. _I know where this road leads too._ "I… need to stop somewhere further up the road. Go on ahead, ok?" Kyou said, scanning ahead. "Oh, no! I'll go with you, Kyou-kun!" Tohru said happily. "No, you see, I'm going to meet someone." "Is it Satou?" Yuki asked indifferently. "That's none of your business, you damn rat!" Kyou yelled as he stopped. The sound of laughter could be heard ahead. It was a sweet, innocent laugh that sounded as though it belonged to an angel. Kyou ran as if he didn't, he would lose his life. Tohru and Yuki soon followed and caught up to him to see he had stopped.

He stood wide eyed at the sight in front of him. A girl who looked around 17 with short blonde hair, red eyes, pale skin, and dressed in a simple white dress was playing in the rain. She spun around and jumped in puddles with bare feet. Her hair and her dress clung to her head and body. She laughed again, the noise mixing with the sound of the rain.

Kyou dropped his umbrella and ran up to the girl. Tohru moved to stop him but Yuki intervened, telling her to let them be.

As Kyou neared the girl, his pace slowed to a slow walk. The girl turned to face him with wide eyes. "K-Kyou-chan?" her quiet voice asked. Kyou reached out and pulled her against his now drenched body. Without warning, the girl's mood seemed to change drastically as she sobbed into Kyou's chest. "Satou-chan, what's wrong?" Kyou asked, holding her closer. "I-I'm so h-happy to see you," Satou said, looking up at him. Kyou smiled at her and leaned down, Satou leaning upwards. Their lips brushed each other as Kyou began to kiss her rapidly. Yuki and Tohru watched the spectacle in front of them in wonder.

* * *

"… So that's what happened," Yuki finished explaining to Shigure. Kyou and Satou had gone upstairs to dry off and change into dry clothes. "Um… who is Satou-san?" Tohru asked. "Nikushimi Satou-kun is a member of the 'inner' family of the Nikushimi family. She's the cat, like Kyou," Shigure explained. "Satou and Kyou have been friends since they were very young, and fell in love with each other. But then Akira, the head of the Nikushimi family, locked Satou away after tolerating the two for years. It's been two and a half years since then." "So the question is: what is Satou doing outside?" Yuki said. "Yes… either Akira gave her mercy or she got out on her own…" Shigure trailed off.

Kyou sat in his room with Satou in his lap. "I'm so happy to see you, Kyou-chan," she said softly as she played with a button on the shirt Kyou had given her to wear. It was loose around her waist but was tight against her chest. Besides the shirt, she was only in her panties. "I'm happy to, Satou-chan," Kyou said, lustfully nuzzling her neck. He wanted her badly, but was tired from the rain. "Tomorrow, Satou, is Sunday, so I'll be able to spend the day with you." "That would be wonderful, Kyou-chan!" Satou squealed, burying her face into his chest.

* * *

The next day Kyou awoke to the sun shining through his window. He looked down at Satou, who was cuddled against him. He opened the first three buttons of the shirt she was wearing, each of them content to be relieved of the stress. He kissed the very top of her breast, which was all that was exposed. Satou moaned slightly and woke, pressing Kyou's mouth closer against her breast. Her hands fell to his boxers and she pulled at the front and looked before pulling her hand away, gasping at his arousal. Kyou chuckled and said, "Is this too much for you?" while nuzzling her neck. Satou moaned and held Kyou closer as a tall man with dark brown hair came into the room. "So this is where you were… Akira has been worried about you."

Satou nodded and got up. She put on her dress underneath the shirt and took off the shirt. Kyou shot up. "She's not going anywhere!" he yelled as he pulled her against him. "Fine… but I'll most definitely be back… goodbye for now, Satou." The man left and Satou stared with amazement. "Oh, thank you Kyou!" she practically screamed as she wrapped her arms around him. "There's no need to thank me, Satou-chan. I couldn't let them take you away from me again…" Kyou whispered as he kissed Satou with a great amount of passion. _You're my angel, playing in the rain._


End file.
